Good and Bad times
by Franky's Fanboi
Summary: luffy and jinbei save ace from the Marines Just to be captured by is story tells the events of before luffy become a pirate,during his adventure kinda(mainly just sabody),and aftermath of War of the like 5 maybe 8 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Goa kingdom(of the past)

There were three boy that lived on an island in the middle of east blue,there names were Sabo,Luffy,and Ace.

Ace was the son of the pirates king Gol D Roger.

Luffy Was the son of the world's most dangerous man Monkey D Dragon.

Sabo...yeah his family are nobles.

the three boys would always train by fighting dangerous animals in the woods.

one day on the way back home."Luffy your getting stronger."Sabo said with joy."

"Yeah but he'll still has a long way to go if he wants to beat me."ace boasted.

"THAT NOT TRUE"Luffy and Sabo laugh at luffy.

as they continue on there way home luffy starts hearing moaning like a zombie or someone dying."Ace,Sabo do you hear that it sounds like a zombie."Luffy saids with sparkles in his eyes."Luffy That's stupid why..."ace stop what he was saying when he heard the moaning to."Ok I believe."luffy then ran of towards the moaning sound,before he could get to it ace and Sabo slammed luffys head into the dirt."LUFFY ARE YOU CRAZY WE NEED TO BE SNEAKY!"Sabo three boys peeked over the Bush and saw a giant blue man with black hair,sharp teeth,and a kimono"ace what should we do?"Sabo asked."I don't know why are you asking me."ace whisperer loudly.

Luffy notices that the man seemed to be injured and while Sabo and ace argued luffy snuck over to talk to the man"Hey misters are you ok?"luffy asked."Child please leave me alone you don't wanna get involved with a pirates."the man looked luffy in the eyes and Luffy looked back at him they stared at each other and finally ace and Sabo realized what Luffy was doing they ran to see that luffy and the man were just starting at each the man spoke"child do you not fear me why do you want to help me so bad?" The man asked."Because...You look really strong so your gonna join my pirates crew."Luffy laugh.

the man smiled"well if you want me to join your crew you need to get me to a place I can rest."Ok." ace and Sabo went to get the mountain bandits."So my names luffy what's your?"It's jinbei.""Jinbei ok your gonna be my first mate."Luffy said just smiled"as long as you are my captain you will not lose anything."

day after jinbei recovered from his injuries he went to watch Luffy Ace & Sabo catch there he watched them he decided."REALLY YOUR GONNA TRAIN US."Luffy yelled excitedly."What's the catch?" Ace & Sabo asked."No catch you all have the potential to become great so I will make you great."Jinbei saids.

Jinbei trains Luffy Ace & Sabo for a few months until one day."Sabo-kun are you sure?"jinbei ask with concern in his jinbei the more I hang around Luffy & ace the more danger I put them in so I'm leaving the island."

"SABO IS DEAD."That is what jinbei wakes up to the death of one of his students,another one of his students crying,and one taking his anger out on anything he can."SABO!"Luffy holds luffy and tries to convince him everything was alright but luffy wasn't listening.

Days later jinbei found Ace by a cliff Crying he didn't bother to say a word he just wanted to see what the boy would do,ace cried sabo's name and made a promise to protect Luffy no matter smiled at this.

years later ace is 17 and decided it time to start his journey to become pirate king,Ace Luffy and jinbei stand at the shore."Ace so your really leaving." Luffy saids joyfully."Yeah little brother it time for me to hit the road.""Ace-kun I have a gift for you."Jinbei puts a box out from behind a tree and hands it to ace."A devil fruit thanks jinbei I'm not gonna eat it yet I'm gonna wait until I have a crew."Ace hops on his boat and begins to sail & Jinbei sit on the shore until ace was out of site.

The next day Luffy was more motivated than ever."Jinbei hurry up and eat so we can train.""Luffy-kun why do you want to train so bad."Jinbei ask."Because if I don't then ace will become pirate king and I can't let that happen."Luffy said while stuffing his face with food."Then I will train you until your body can no longer stand the though of training."jinbei said stuffing his face with food.


	2. what happened

Goa kingdom(village)

It was finally time for luffy and jinbei to set out to sea they were given everything they would need food,water,and a into the small boat and yelled."IM GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"everyone smiled and wishes luffy the best of luck jinbel sat down in the boat."Ready to sail Captain Luffy-kun."Jinbei said playfully."Let's sail."luffy and jinbei set sail.

luffy stood on the end of the boat even after goa kingdom was no longer in stood up and grabbed luffy from behind."Luffy-kun you don't need to cry we can come back and visit them after you become pirate king.""Yeah I know I'm just really gonna miss that place."luffy said rubbing the tears from his eye's.I'M Gonna BE KING OF THE PIRATES."Luffy yelled once more.

after that luffy and jinbei went on many adventures gathering a unstoppable crew."The shame of losing is all it takes."The first crew members was Zoro of the 3sword style.

"I only love money and oranges."The second crew member was nami the navigator.

"I Have 8 million men behind me."third ussop the sharp shooter just like his father.

"Even if I die I will never hit a woman."four was ladies man black leg sanji.

"I will cure every disease."fifth was human reindeer Chopper.

"I will discoverer the truth of the void century."Sixty was devil child Nico Robin.

"I will destroy EVERY celestial dragon."seventh user of the Kai-Kai fruit Kaji.

"I will sail with my ship of dreams no matter what."next was cyborg Franky.

"I want to see the next pirates king even tho I don't have eyes SKULL JOKE."finally was brook.

Jinbei was glad his little luffy was grow up and making friends,Ace was also happy he called Luffy everyday to make sure he was joined the whitebeard pirates and became second division commander.

one night after dinner everyone was getting ready for bed,Luffy was sitting on the head of the sunny."Jinbei please go talk to luffy he won't talk to anyone."Nami walked up to the head and rapped his arms and legs around luffy.

"Luffy-Kun your crew is worried about you I'm worried about you please tell me what's wrong."pleaded jinbei."Zoro almost died because I wasn't strong enough to protect my crew they fought 2 Warlords while I was sleeping."Luffy said with sadness in his voice.

"Luffy-Kun do you know what you're crew did to protect you they put there lives on the line just to save you.""jinbei I wanna hear the whole story what happened on thriller bark?"luffy said.

Thriller bark(straw hats vs kuma flashback)

"Hand over straw hat luffy and I'll let the rest of you live."Kuma said.

Jinbei had luffy in his arms with all the other straw hats around him and luffy,jinbei thought he could just run away the straw hats weren't saying anything,kuma began to walk forward"I assume I have your answer."Kuma walked past all the straw hats Jinbei tries to run but his legs hurt from the battle with oars.

"THREE SWORD STYLE 3000 WORLD'S"zoro yelled striking kuma in the shoulder.

"STRONG RIGHT.""HEAVY GONG."Franky and Chopper Strike kuma in the chest.

"VEAU SHOT."Sanji Kick the warlord in the neck.

"FIRE BIRD STAR.""RIOT JAVELIN.""Ussop and Kaji launched long rangeed attacks.

Jinbei started to congratulate the straw hats but before he could take one step."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE'S NOT DEAD RUN YOU..."Zoro yelled before he got didn't even have a scratch."So I guess this won't be as easy as I thought."kuma blasted everyone that attacked him and began to walk towards jinbei and men of the straw hats got back up and stood in kumas way and saids altogether."You won't lay a paw on luffy until we're dead."Nami Robin and Brook walk to the group."Why do you all fight for someone you don't even know."kuma asked sitting the straw hats went into deep thought.

All day the straw hats looked back at there sleeping captain then back at kuma,they all looked at one another smiling and laughing,at once they all yelled."BECAUSE He's Our captain and we won't let anyone hurt him!"

(end flashback)

Luffy smiled at this story."they really did all that for me.""Yes luffy-kun your crew loves you so no more felling guilty about zoro-kun he will recover before we get to sabaody archipelago I promise."Jinbei holds luffy tight until luffy speaks."Jinbei will you make me one more promise?""what is it luffy-kun?"when I'm 18 I want you to be my first lover."Jinbei's face turns bright red."Luf-Luffy-kun that's naughty."as jinbei stutter luffy laugh."Hahaha I made you blush so its a promise."luffy then pulls jinbei into a small kiss."Luffy-kun I will give you what you want but only if you still want it."jinbei said trying to sound that luffy and jinbei showered and went to bed.

(In a cell on a ship)

"LET ME GO YOU COWARD!"Ace screamed." Zehahaha fire fist if I get to straw hat before I get you to join my crew and be my lover then I'll just have to take your brother instead so thank about that."the man walks away from ace."luffy please stay away from sabaody archipelago.

...


End file.
